


The Grandmaster

by drunk_off_of_happiness



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Male My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunk_off_of_happiness/pseuds/drunk_off_of_happiness
Summary: In which Asta does receive a magic grimoire. In fact he receives four of them, along with a sword.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Grandmaster

**Author's Note:**

> So if it weren't clear this will be a Black Clover crossover with Super Smash Bros Ultimate with Asta receiving Robin's grimoires and swords. Robin is my main in Smash Ultimate and I honestly had to write this because the idea was too perfect to not write. I would like to say that I'm not sure when this fanfic will be updated. I'm posting this chapter in conjunction with The Tactician Mage, which is a My Hero Academia fanfic with the same concept as this one. Now depending on how the writing process goes I may update this fic at the same as I update that one but if that doesn't happen The Tactician Mage will have more of my focus as I have a better idea of where to go with that one. 
> 
> I have not played Fire Emblem: Awakening before which may be a turnoff for some people. No knowledge other than the magic tomes will be taken from that game along with some trivia that can be taken from the wiki pages. I would like to play the game eventually, though.

“Asta’s my rival!”

Asta’s eyes shot wide open as he heard Yuno’s words. He grabbed the creepy chain guy’s ankle and began pushing it off of him. “Not…. yet,” he muttered quietly.  _ This will be the last time I ever give up. Even if I don’t have any magic I won’t stop until I’ve become the Wizard King.  _

His grip tightened and he threw the man off of him. He stood up and clenched his fists, ready to launch a furious assault but before he could he was suddenly blinded by an intense glow and his hands flew up to protect his face. 

The light died down a few seconds later and all Asta could do was stare. Floating in front of him was a wicked cool sword and not one but 4 different grimoires! Fire, Lightning, Dark, and even freaking Wind!

“Impossible,” the chain guy muttered. “That’s impossible! I felt it myself, you don’t have any magic! How can a peasant like you have more than one magic attribute?!”

Asta reached out, not hardly believing what was happening. At his gesture the grimoires suddenly merged and once they finished the sword and grimoire landed in his hands. He looked down and saw that his grimoire was rapidly switching between each attribute before settling on the green wind grimoire. 

He couldn’t help but grin as the chain guy sent his chains after him. He thrust his sword out at the chains and a blast of lightning erupted from it, striking the chains down. 

“Peasant or not,” he said crouching. “I’m going to become the Wizard King!” He leapt at the chain man and swung his sword, turning it at the last moment so he was struck with the flat side of the sword. With a yell he increased the lightning energy running through the sword and sent him flying into the wall behind him.

The chains restraining Yuno and the other two kids disappeared as the man hit the wall. Asta waited a couple of seconds for the man to get back up but when the dust cleared he saw that the impact had knocked him out. 

Asta walked over to Yuno’s grimoire and threw it to him. “You better watch your back Yuno! Now that I’ve got my grimoires it’s over for you!” As if responding to his statement his grimoires split apart again and all began glowing.

Yuno scoffed but he was smiling. “Having 4 grimoires doesn’t mean you’re 4x stronger than me, Asta. My wind attribute can blow back anything you send at me.”

Asta stared at his grimoires and grinned once more. “You may have the same four-leaf clover as the Wizard King but I have one of your attributes plus this super cool lightning sword! My legend starts today, Yuno! From here on out it’ll be you catching up to me!”

* * *

“I was starting to doubt myself but I’m glad everything worked out,” Sister Lily said to Father Orsi as they watched Asta play with his grimoires.

“Thunder! Thunder! Fire! Wind! Woohooo! I can’t believe I’m doing magic!” Recca, Nash, and the other foster kids cheered him on as he figured out how to use his grimoires. 

Father Orsi nodded solemnly, “A boy with the first four-leaf since the time of the first Wizard King and a boy with four grimoires. Makes me wonder if the person that left them here knew how extraordinary they would become.”

“Noooooooo!” Asta was on his knees staring at a spot on the ground. “Where’d it go? What happened?”

“I don’t know! It hit the ground and disappeared!”

The two of them watched as one of Asta’s grimoires suddenly reappeared in his hands. “Yayyyyyyy!” the children cheered.

“So where’s Yuno at? I knew that him having a four-leaf would bring danger upon him but I didn’t think he’d be attacked already, let alone by a former Magic Knight.”

Father Orsi waved his hand dismissively, “Training, most likely. The attack was bad but I know Asta receiving his grimoires has lit a fire within him. Receiving a four-leaf is amazing but I’m sure even he realizes that Asta having more than one magic attribute is just as amazing, maybe even more so. There’s a big precedent for the four-leaf clover but I’ve never heard of someone having more than one grimoire. He knows that he can’t rest or Asta will catch up.”

Sister Lily nodded. She had known all of that but when he worded it that way she understood the reverberations that would come after this day just a bit more. “They’re going to change the world.” 

The words slipped out but the second she said them she realized that she was right. There’s no way these boys wouldn’t leave their mark on the world.

“And I can’t wait to see them do it,” Father Orsi said proudly and the two of them shared a smile at that. “Oi, Asta! You better not be practicing fire magic so close to the church!”

Asta’s head snapped towards them and he smiled. “Sister Lily! Look! You were right, I can do magic now!” He stopped in front of her, got on one knee and thrust his grimoire at her. “Please marry m—”

“Water Creation Magic: Holy Fist of Love!” The fist of water crushed him into the ground and she dismissed the spell, a bit shocked at the strength of it. “I’m so sorry Asta-kun! Let me hea—”

“Nope! It’s okay, I’m fine!” He hopped to his feet and brushed the dirt off his clothes. “Just you wait, when I come back here I’ll be the Wizard King and then there’s no reason why you shouldn’t marry me!”

“Other than her being a nun?” Nash said, walking up with the rest of his siblings. 

“I’ll find a way!” Asta defended himself. “I will definitely find a way!”

“Well in the meantime you guys better not forget about us!” Father Orsi yelled. “I expect letters at least every week and a visit at least every six months.”

The thought of them leaving saddened her but she knew she couldn’t stop them, even if she possessed the power to make them she knew that she couldn’t stop them from growing up and leaving. 

Father Orsi’s words echoed in his mind.  _ “And I can’t wait to see them do it.”  _ Yeah, she couldn’t wait to see them change the world but in the meantime she was going to miss them terribly. 

But she still had four kids to take care of so she put a smile on her face and said, “Who wants some tatoes for dinner?”

“Me!!!!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Asta is so hard to write, trying to get his character to come through in writing is something I struggling with and hope to get better at the more I write him. Part of this chapter was satisfying, I particularly liked the talk between Father Orsi and Sister Lily even if their characters weren't exactly right. I wrote like three different version of the fight at the beginning and this is what I settled on. Originally this started with Asta receiving Robin's grimoires and swords at the grimoire acceptance ceremony but Asta fighting against Revchi was very important character development wise. He gave up after learning he didn't have any magic at all and I don't think that wouldn't have happened if he had gotten a grimoire. It pained me to do so but it was necessary.
> 
> Right now the quality of this compared to The Tactician Mage is so bad but for a first chapter it suffices.
> 
> If you like this please let me know! Also if you have like any ideas on where this plot should go please comment that as well. I could definitely use some inspiration and I will definitely credit you if I use the idea. Retreading canon will be difficult and not something I was going to be very faithful to anyways. As such I got a rough idea of where I want to go with this.


End file.
